The present invention refers to a method of making a pavement, and in particular to a method of substantially reducing a frost-based slickness or ice formation on road surfaces in street crossings or in the area of bridges.
It is generally known to heat the pavement during cold spells by electric heating units which are installed underneath the road surface. A main drawback of this proposal is the insufficient heat insulation of the road subbase, resulting in a major part of the heat energy being wasted through propagation to the subbase, and thus in a substantial energy consumption. On the other hand, suitable heat insulants which would meet the requirements with regard to load-carrying capability, frost resistance, elastic behavior, water permeability, water reception and cost efficiency have not been found yet.